


What Have I Done

by makeshiftcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bazine Netal Being a Jerk, Canon Age Difference, Cheating, Choking, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Late night snacks, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU if you squint, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, ben is 31, but not the way you think, cheating on Bazine, minor Kylo Ren/Bazine Netal, rey is 21, thigh touching, turn into late night SNACKS if you know what I mean, unashamed eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy
Summary: Rey rarely paid mind to Bazine's flavors of the week.She had three more months of their year-long lease and then she could forget about Baz Netal and everything associated.So when Baz starts dating Ben, the alarmingly handsome conquest that Rey cannot keep her eyes off of, he throws a wrench into all of her plans to remain as far from her roommate and her roommate's company as possible.Only, how can she complain when he looks at her like that?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 336
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the My Roommate's Boyfriend collection started on Twitter!

Living with Bazine Netal had somehow been the worst nine months of Rey’s life. And she’d spent three years with a junk trader as a foster father.

It wasn’t even so much about the revolving door of significant others Baz brought home or how often she stumbled home drunk in the middle of the night. It was the inconsideracy of her nature. The piles of dishes left in the kitchen - which made no sense because the garbage was full of takeout containers; the hair and makeup sprinkled along the bathroom sink after a two hour occupation. Their small two-bedroom apartment didn’t give a lot of leeway for clutter in the shared space, but somehow Baz managed to occupy all of it.

Rey had taken to keeping her toiletries in a small shower caddy that she kept in her bedroom, as Baz’s products had slowly encroached over the entirety of their bathtub shelves until Rey’s products were left on the basin floor. She washed her own dishes without touching Baz’s, she kept her towels, plates, bowls, cups, and cleaning supplies in her closet.

Mostly she just stayed in her room, unless she had to cook or wanted to watch television when Baz wasn’t home.

Rey had once slept in a cemetery, yet answering that ‘roommate wanted’ ad posted on their university’s online forum was still perhaps one of the worst decisions she had made to date

So when Baz’s flavor of the week began making a steady appearance in their apartment, Rey preferred to keep herself scarce and out of the way.

And then she met him.

Rey was struck by him initially. Not that Baz ever brought home unattractive people, but this new one was just _so much._ He was massive, taking up so much of their tiny apartment with his broad, muscled frame. Wavy black hair hung in perfect coifs around his long, intriguing face.

But it was his eyes that were the most startling.

She walked in that first day and was able to slip by before he noticed her, talking to Baz across the kitchen counter. She only left her room the rest of the night to use the bathroom and grab food after she was sure they’d gone to bed, tiptoeing into the kitchen with one of her plates to heat up leftovers.

When she turned around to set the food down, he was standing in the entryway, and she nearly threw the plate she was so startled.

“Goodness,” she breathed, shaking her head. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Too quiet, for a man his size.

His hair was a mess, framing his face in the most perfectly unruly manner. _Sex hair,_ her mind supplied unnecessarily as he stepped around her to grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it in the surprisingly clean sink with tap water.

He looked down at her from his heightened vantage point, and she was struck completely by his eyes. They were a mesmerizing mismatch of green and brown, surprisingly bright despite how intense the rest of his features were. He responded, and she had to clear her throat as she looked away.

“Sorry?”

“I’ll try not to scare you again…”

“Rey,” she supplied, breathlessly leaning over her plate of food on the counter as he moved behind her.

“My apologies, Rey,” he said, his voice a deep velvet. Liquid in the way it wrapped around her name, something she always found so simple before this moment. Now, it was almost nothing to imagine how it might taste when he panted it against her mouth. “I’m Ben.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben,” she blinked, unable to meet his gaze as it prickled against the back of her neck. She cut a corner of her square of lasagna, shoving the fork into her mouth as he drank his glass of water just feet away.

“Nice to meet you as well, Rey,” he responded, the glass clinking in the sink beside her as he set it in the basin. His voice was liquid smoke as he spoke just beside her. “I hope to see more of you.”

“I’m sure you will,” she responded, hating the way her voice suddenly sounded so small. “Since you’re dating Baz, and all.”

He almost seemed to pause behind her, though she couldn’t be sure, so enamored with her reheated lasagna.

“Right.” His voice, so unnecessarily sultry just a moment before, was suddenly hard in his response. “Good night.”

She barely squeaked out a reply before he was storming away, the footsteps she’d not heard when he entered almost thundering through their apartment. Baz’s bedroom door opened and shut, and Rey practically shoveled the remainder of her late dinner into her mouth, washing the plate and fork quickly before slipping back into her bedroom.

Her heart hammered in her chest all the while.

It showed no signs of slowing.

...

She tried not to think about Ben the next day as she shuffled through her classes, or the day after during her shift at the cafe. She _tried,_ but he still infiltrated her thoughts during lulled hours, digging into her mind like an insect burrowing into the warm dirt. It dropped seeds of spiraling thoughts, planting roots deep in her brain that were impossible to pluck. Their brief encounter left an imprint on her mind like a brand, having her analyze and overanalyze the interaction until she felt bent on driving herself mad.

Why was he affecting her so deeply? Gods, she didn’t even know this man.

What, suddenly she was all weak-kneed for a broad chest and a deep voice? She encountered _hundreds_ of broad chests and deep voices between school and the cafe.

 _Pull yourself together,_ she told herself as she lugged her heavy backpack up the three flights of stairs outside the apartment. _He’s just an attractive dude. He’s dating your shitty roommate. You don’t even know him._

And yet her heart still skipped a beat when she opened the front door and found Ben and Baz lounging on the couch. His eyes seemed to zero in on her as they darkened. Noticeable even in her quick glance before she tucked her face to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks.

“Excuse me,” she mumbled, darting in front of the T.V. and down the hallway to her room.

“That’s my roommate, Rey,” she heard Baz explain before she closed her bedroom door. “She’s super weird, sorry.”

If Ben responded, Rey blocked the sound with the click of her lock. The sigh that left her lungs seemed to empty them completely, stress she didn’t know she’d been carrying weighing heavily on her shoulders. Her backpack fell to the ground with a dull thud, and Rey sank down with it a moment later, forehead pressed against her knees.

What the fuck was she doing?

Taking a few minutes to just breathe, Rey grabbed her backpack, digging out the contents for her secondhand laptop and textbooks. She needed to pull herself together and get through her homework. Finals were coming up soon, and then it was just a few short months before she could move out of this shitty apartment and away from her shitty roommate and her shitty roommate’s inarguably attractive significant other that probably wouldn’t even be around by then, based on Baz’s dating history.

Groaning, Rey hauled her things up to her desk, sitting down heavily. She pulled her bag of snacks from her desk drawer and began thumbing through her statistics homework.

...

It was three full hours and a burgeoning headache later that she finally pulled from the depths of homework hell, rubbing her temples together and stretching. Her stomach grumbled, clearly dissatisfied with her decision to avoid the common area of her own apartment while Ben was here.

It was an odd line of thought that she assigned this date of Baz’s a name. All the others were all _flavor of the week_ or _Baz’s latest toy,_ never human enough to her to warrant any further preoccupation in her mind. Yet Ben felt like a person to her. A different type of _other_ in her brain. Not Baz’s boyfriend at all - Baz was barely even part of the equation.

That line of thinking was terrifying in how innocent it felt. As though Baz played no role in her introduction to Ben.

With a sigh, Rey stood, stretching her stiff muscles again and moseying toward the door. In a completely embarrassing moment of fear, she pressed her ear to the thin veneer of her door, listening for any unsatisfactory sounds that might be emanating from the other side.

It was… remarkably quiet.

She slipped out, slinking down the hallway like an assassin might creep up on their prey. Taking a deep breath and feeling absolutely ridiculous, she squared her shoulders and walked into the common space.

Ben and Baz were still watching television, although they’d accrued takeout containers at some point during her homework reverie.

Ben’s eyes locked onto her form in the darkened room, tracing over the shadowed outline of her body. Eyes heated even in the dim light.

“Hey, Rey,” Baz greeted, making Rey pause. She looked at her roommate, who was still watching T.V. “Getting dinner?”

“I was planning on it,” Rey said cautiously.

“Wanna watch T.V. with us?”

Her head was reeling. Blinking several times, she didn’t even hear her own response as she slipped into the kitchen. Outside of a few painful attempts at bonding when she’d first moved in, she and Bazine had done well to ignore one another’s existence, going about their daily lives without the need that some roommates felt to be as close as possible. Rey liked it this way. It was natural, leaving few opportunities for scarring when they parted in a few short months.

Bazine was throwing a wrench into their silent understanding.

And yet.

With her leftovers reheated, Rey’s feet moved automatically into the living room. She sat very primly beside Ben, who had moved his empty food containers off the coffee table and onto the floor. She grimaced but said nothing, watching some romcom that felt supremely out of place with her own inner turmoil. She ate her food silently, listening to Baz’s quiet laughter, trying and failing immensely to focus on the plot.

Because Ben was just beside her.

Even though he’d moved to accommodate her, he was still overly large, taking up what felt like half the couch just to himself. One arm slung over the back behind Baz, he stretched out comfortably, and Rey practically shoved her knees into her mouth trying to be smaller.

If she touched him, it was over.

 _What,_ exactly, would be over she couldn’t properly identify, finishing her food and settling back against the couch. Cursing herself all the while for her own idiocy in agreeing to being here. She could have made an excuse about homework, or work, or literally anything else that would allow her to squirrel away in her room. But _no,_ no, she couldn’t allow herself even a modicum of relief when Ben sat silent and stoic beside her. Huge and massive and quiet and so unbelievably beautiful she wasn’t sure he was real.

Ben, Ben, _Ben, Ben._

His name played in her mind like a needle skipping across a vinyl record. Baz stood abruptly, collecting their empty to-go containers and taking them into the garbage while complaining about the clutter. Wringing her hands in her lap, Rey chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

He was already watching her. Those intense, depthless eyes, trained on her like she was the only thing he could see. Like his girlfriend wasn’t currently rinsing their used cutlery in the sink.

Her mouth parted, and the way his eyes darted to her lips was unmistakable.

Breath stuttering in her chest, Rey licked her lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth. He tracked every miniscule movement, those eyes missing nothing.

Working up enough nerve, she found herself moving unconsciously closer to him.

“Ben?” Her voice was hoarse, and the way his shoulders shook when she broke the silence had her hand broaching his from across the cushions of the couch.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?” Baz called, and Rey jumped, retreating from Ben’s body and looking toward the kitchen.

“I’m okay,” she called, her voice small, glancing at Ben just in time to catch his furrowed brow, eyes darting toward the kitchen with a darkness she wasn’t sure she didn’t imagine. She curled against the arm of the couch, not as far away from Ben as she’d like, wondering how awkward it would be if she retreated into her room now.

Baz sat back down, Ben adjusting to her revisited presence and moving closer to Rey surreptitiously. Unpausing the show, Baz kicked her feet up onto the cushion, making Ben adjust _again_ and closing the already small gap between them.

He stretched his legs out as Rey shifted awkwardly, ankles crossed with her toes tucked against the ground.

And then.

_And then._

Like Baz wasn’t sitting right beside him. Like they were alone, two people circling around a mutual attraction that they were both too shy to acknowledge. Like he didn’t currently have a hand around his girlfriend’s shoulders, around _her roommate’s_ shoulders.

Ben pressed his leg against hers.

Every muscle in her entire body locked up all at once, stiffening beneath her skin like heat-blasted clay. She froze, holding her breath, waiting to see if it was an accident. If he’d move his leg once he realized how firmly he’d pressed it against her own. Once he realized his mistake.

But then she looked at him.

He was facing straight forward, eyes locked on the screen as another romcom that Rey had no interest in played in bright colors and artificial laughter. Baz had moved, tucking herself against his chest, shoulders shaking with mirth that Rey couldn’t hear with the way her blood was rushing around her ears. His eyes darted to her, quick but unmistakable, the intensity searing beneath her skin in strips of fire. Lasers scarring the ground of her psyche.

He pressed his thigh more firmly against hers.

Intentional. Purposeful. A silent affirmation that whatever jumbled mess she had going on in her chest was at least partially understood. Perhaps even echoed in his own.

Baz snuggled closer to Ben.

Rey barely hesitated before she pressed back, her muscles flexing in response to his physical inquiries.

_Yes, yes, I see you. I see you._

She watched the way Ben inhaled with a sharp gasp, one unnoticed by Baz as she watched this shitty movie. He nudged her thigh with his, exhaling slowly when she nudged back.

The heat beneath his denim jeans seeped beneath her thin cotton pants, suffusing her veins with the warmth of his body in this singular form that he was allowed.

The intensity mixed with the innate impropriety of their predicament and Rey felt her entire body heat from the inside, arousal building between her legs as her abdomen clenched. He was so impossibly _close,_ and still just out of reach. Like her fingertips were straining, skimming an idea that was lightyears away.

Ben moved again, a hand settling on his thigh. She watched, enraptured, as his fingers drummed against his jeans. A sigh heaved its way out of his chest, his form sliding the couch a few inches in the most calculatedly relaxed action.

It brought his hand against her thigh, his pinky now sliding against her yoga pants every time he moved. Continuing to drum his fingers, acting as though nothing was amiss.

As though she wasn’t seconds away from combustion beside him. As though every slither of his skin against her clothed leg wasn’t sending licks of heat across her pelvis, the rigidness of her spine refusing to relent into a more comfortable position out of fear that she’d melt right then and there. Melt right into him, mirroring the way Baz was curled against him with her head on his shoulder.

_On her boyfriend’s shoulder._

It was like a cold bucket of ice water dousing the heat that had been engulfing her flesh. His thigh, his pinky were still touching her, but it was _wrong, wrong, wrong._ He wasn’t _hers,_ he was Bazine’s. And yes, he was touching her; _yes,_ there was this unbelievable attraction, this _magnetism_ she’d never before experienced. This undeniable heat that built between them with the barest touch of clothed skin. A bonfire of sensation that threatened to tear her apart, build her back together for this man she barely knew.

_He wasn’t hers._

A painful resolve shot through her like a bottle rocket, and Rey closed her eyes. She basked in his short attentions for another moment longer, her own pinky, already against her leg, stretching of its own accord.

It brushed against his, sparks igniting from this infinitesimal contact that sent pins and needles up the entirety of her arm.

She gasped. Listened to his echoing gasp beside her.

And she stood up.

“Sorry,” she breathed, sparing both Ben and Baz the briefest of glances. “I have to work early, I should probably get to bed.”

She didn’t work tomorrow. Saturday was her weekend day off, but chances were that Bazine didn’t know that, so Ben didn’t know that.

 _Fuck,_ she thought, practically running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She’d need to be out of the house first thing tomorrow morning.

 _Homework at the cafe,_ her mind quickly filled in, and she sighed as she ripped her t-shirt over her head, pants and underwear following.

Chest heaving like she just ran ten miles, Rey sprawled across her bed, letting the cool air of her bedroom pebble her nipples and race across her overheated skin.

Her hands worked automatically, fingers parting her lower lips as she circled her own clit with a determined precision. She tried desperately to shove any thoughts of beautiful black hair and endlessly deep eyes from her mind, using the arousal brought about by the firm press of his thigh against hers to lubricate her fingers without thinking about him.

Yet, minutes later when she came, she bit her knuckles to stifle the groan of his name.

...

Sometime later, once she’d put pajamas on and paced a hole in the floor of her bedroom, a telltale knocking began beating against her wall.

The rhythmic _thump, thump, thumping_ had her confused for a half-second - as many times as Baz had people over, Rey had _never_ heard her having sex - before Baz’s breathy whines and groans came muffled through their shared wall.

Rey wanted to scream.

She had _no right_ to bear the jealousy currently beating against the inside of her lungs. There was _nothing_ to be jealous of.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and headphones, plugging her ears to block out the sound.

If there was any jealousy, it was regarding the fact that Baz was getting railed within an inch of her life right now and Rey hadn’t been laid in months. Her workload at school and her strenuous hours at work made even a quick hookup nearly impossible to schedule.

It had _nothing_ to do with the man currently fucking Baz. _Nothing._

When the thumping crescendoed and Baz practically screamed her release, Rey turned the volume of her music up, pulling a pillow over her face as though it would stifle the memory of the sounds as they circled between her ears.

It was another half hour before she moved again, aggressively tugging the buds from her ears once she was certain there was no more noise to studiously ignore.

She opened her door just as Baz’s bedroom door flew open, Ben standing in the muted illumination coming from the kitchen’s stovetop light that Bazine always left on. He blinked at her, as though surprised at her wakefulness. As though he hadn’t just had her roommate screaming loudly enough to wake the neighbors.

It was another moment before she realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Or pants. The expanse of his chest on full display, littered with moles, heaved a breath as he took her and her short pajama shorts and her crop top in.

Eyes danced over the length of his impossibly long, impossibly thick legs protruding from a pair of black boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination.

It was… a _prominent_ bulge. And suddenly she understood, to an extent, the ecstasy that had bled through her bedroom wall a short while ago. She was surprised, in fact, that she’d avoided overhearing anything prior.

Ben cleared his throat, and mortification shot through her veins as her eyes darted up to his. They were looking at her with a clustered mix of emotion she couldn’t detangle at the moment, looking instead at her hands against her stomach. She gestured vaguely to the bathroom.

“You can go ahead,” she said quickly, swallowing down the jealousy just as it attempted to rear up again.

He seemed to hesitate in her peripheral. Like he was giving her another moment to change her mind, to dart into the bathroom before him and stake claim on territory that is ninety percent Bazine’s.

His murmured, “Thank you,” made her squeak out an incoherent response as he stepped past her, closing the bathroom door with a click that felt like a finality. She thought to step back into her room. To ignore the demands of her bladder and lie down and stare at the ceiling as it crept closer and closer to her anxious body.

Then the toilet flushed, and the sink ran, and the door opened again, and she had to pretend it didn’t sting just a little when he stepped past her without another word.

…

“How was work?” Baz asked as Rey came through the door with her schoolbooks. She blinked in surprise at her normally nonchalant roommate as she extinguished candles around the living room, a pep in her step that Rey could probably contribute to the previous night’s excavations.

Work. Right. She’d been at work. Not _working,_ but Baz didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, it was--”

“It’s so funny,” Bazine interrupted, making Rey clamp her lips shut. “I invited you to watch T.V. yesterday because I wanted to make things awkward for Kylo, so he’d get the hint and dip out, y’know? But then, last night, he fucked me harder than I’ve ever been fucked in my _life.”_

Her roommate spun on her heel, eyes alight with a mischievous excitement that made Rey’s lungs constrict. “I’m not sure why, but it’s like you’re my lucky little sex charm or something!”

The smile forced out was more of a grimace, but Bazine paid her no more mind as she grabbed her purse and keys from the floor and end table, respectively.

“Anyway, I’ve got a date with my Chem T.A. so I probably won’t be back until late tonight. See ya!”

The door shut before Rey processed the last forty-five seconds of conversation, sitting heavily on the couch in the disarray of their living room. There were so, so many reasons to be upset with Bazine. Her lack of tidiness, her disrespect for Rey in their shared space, her inconsideracy, the fact that she would eat Rey’s leftovers despite never having spent a penny on groceries.  
All of these things tally up to a horrible roommate.

And yet she’d never been so angry with Bazine as she was in this moment. This unscrupulous anger that festered from the callous words of a selfish woman who bragged about her boyfriend’s dick game and then breezed by as she prepared for a date with another person.

And it made no sense. Because it wasn’t her business. And Rey had learned at a very young age to keep her nose out of anyone else’s business that wasn’t her own. As long as she kept herself in check, keeping up on her studies to propel herself to the life she hoped for, what anyone around her did really didn’t concern her.

But the anger wouldn’t dispel.

She made herself some lunch as she stewed, having nothing to distract her. Homework completed and submitted, she sat on the couch in the untidy living room and turned on Netflix.

She had just pulled up The Great British Baking Show in an attempt to calm down when there was a knock at the door.

It was automatic, the way her hand wrapped around the baseball bat just beside the door. The one Baz had scoffed at when she’d set it there, but something Rey wasn’t willing to part with after her upbringing. She’d scared a number of package delivery persons with it, but it was in her hand all the same when she yanked the door open.

And there stood Ben.

His chest was heaving, like he’d just run up the steps outside their apartment. His stance was wide. The stance of a man that had something to say, something that needed to be heard, to be _witnessed._

He took her in, eyes roving over her body much as they had the night previous as she stood in her bedroom doorway. He barely even glanced at the bat in her grip. And she refused to see it as an acceptance of her person, no matter how much she wanted to romanticize that this stranger _knew her._

“Bazine isn’t here,” Rey said automatically, before Ben could ask.

“I know,” he answered. Her mind jumbled again as the judges on the television behind her drolled on about the pumpkin pastries the bakers were meant to perfect for their technical challenge. Like a short-circuit, two neurons attempting to connect and make sense of the way this day was progressing.

“She’s on a date with someone else,” Rey blurted, immediately cursing herself. Why would she say that? Now she was _involved._ Now she’d made it her _business._

“I know,” Ben said again, shocking her further. She blinked at him, and the surprise must have been evident on her face. “Rey, I’m not an idiot. I knew exactly the type of person Bazine was before she decided to pursue me.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“You don’t,” she scoffed. Ben leaned against the doorframe, those intense eyes piercing straight through her chest. They sunk below her flesh, stripping her away piece by piece until she was nothing but nerve endings. And then further, seeing every atom of her genetic makeup.

She’d never before felt so bare.

“Can we talk, Rey?”


	2. "Talking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutfest 2021 (mind the tags)

She wondered if he could feel her heart beating in her throat with his lips pressed against it. If his hands were able to map the intake of her gasps, as well, as they mapped her skin, sliding beneath the fabric of her sweater like he sought to read her like braille.

He’d descended upon her as soon as she’d closed the door, all lips and heat and desire echoing in the molecules between them.

“You said you wanted to talk,” she’d gasped as her hands fisted in his t-shirt, pulling him closer when he pressed her body against the cool wall of the living room. His lips lit the fuses beneath her skin she’d had no idea even existed, sending fireworks of sensation across her flesh in resounding booms of silent wanting.

“We’ll talk,” he promised, hands falling down her ribs, rounding over her hips, squeezing her backside before trekking lower. He’d grasped her thighs, pulling her up as her legs latched automatically around his body. His muscle supported her as though she weighed nothing. “But first, I’m going to make you scream.”

He’d found his way to her bedroom and laid her down with more care than she could comprehend, her head spinning as his lips trailed over her wildly beating pulse, hands now spread beneath her sweater as though memorizing the shape of her. 

A confirmation that she was real beneath him.

She felt the graze of his teeth against her neck, chest arching against his body as she bunched his shirt in her hands. Desperate to pull it off, to yank it over his head and reveal the beautiful expanse of chest and skin she’d longed to lay her eyes upon again.

“Ben,” she gasped when his tongue trailed over her skin, sampling the taste of their indiscretion. “Please, please kiss me.”

His whole body shuddered beneath her hands, freezing for a moment before he lifted his head. The lamplight reflected in those mesmerizing eyes, looking upon her like she was the personification of radiance. Like he was holding within his hands pure starlight.

He smiled, and it softened his features impossibly. Her hands abandoned his shirt to cup his jaw, tracing the carvings of his dimples like an artist dusting their marble creation. Thumb brushing his bottom lip, she marveled at how he encompassed nearly every sense. Filling her sight, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips, listening to his soft breathing as it sank through her ears and settled like a predator waiting to pounce beneath her skin, inhaling the scent of his passion and aftershave.

She needed to taste him. Needed to be overwhelmed and absorbed by him in the best possible way. Needed to have him filling her head and her body all at once.

She whined, trying to convey, to _articulate_ those desires in the basest way possible.

He understood.

He kissed her like he’d been starved of her. Like she was the oxygen balm to a man drowning, or a trickling stream of never ending water to someone dehydrating in the desert sun. And he tasted like mint toothpaste and a terrifying future she’d never allowed herself to picture. The type of daydream she could easily get addicted to, should she allow herself such a luxury.

But that wasn’t what this was.

And she refused to allow herself to want that.

So she kissed him harder, knees wrapping around his hips to anchor herself to him. He settled himself in the cradle of her hips, grinding the ever-growing bulge hidden behind his zipper against the apex of her thighs. Rey moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips with his, the delicious friction that had been building since the night before shooting through her bloodstream. His hands were around her ribcage now, inching the sweater up her torso as he branded more of her skin with his heat.

His tongue hesitantly traced the shape of her lips. A greeting, an askance; one she returned enthusiastically, opening her mouth and allowing him in. And she’d been kissed like this, but she’d never felt as though she were being _devoured_ the way he seemed so inclined. Breathing in her whimpers as his tongue caressed her own, tasting every inch of her mouth available to him.

She wondered idly how that tongue would dance between her legs. How it might be to wake up with those full locks in her hands, hips bucking against his face as he pulled her from her dreams and straight into an orgasm.

_But that wasn’t what this was._

He pulled back only long enough to finally, _finally_ yank the sweater over her head, baring her torso to him in an echo of the skin she’d borne witness to just the night before. His eyes glimmered, brows raised as his fingertips danced over the modest pink bralette she’d thrown on that morning before rushing out the door.

“I know they’re--”

“Gorgeous,” he interrupted, fingers reverently dancing across her chest. He leaned down before she could argue further, lips replacing his skin and dragging across the sensitive flesh. She arched against him, hands tangling in his hair when his teeth grazed the rounded peak of her breast. His tongue flicked out, soothing the nonexistent bite and dragging over the cotton and lace cup. He circled her nipple with the tip, coating the fabric in his saliva.

Rey groaned, gripping his hair as he tugged the bud between his teeth, the fabric scraping against her sensitive peak and making her shudder.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, lips trailing fire across her chest as he turned his attention to her neglected breast. “So precious, Rey.”

“Ben,” she gasped as he took her entire breast into his mouth, sucking obscenely. His tongue laved over her nipple as his hardening erection ground into her center. She pulled him closer with her arms and legs, clinging to his broad shoulders and narrow hips as though he might fade away at any moment.

He pulled from her breast with a muted _pop,_ the sound echoing in the quiet room as his nose trailed across her clavicle and up the side of her neck. He mouthed at her jaw, lips finally coming back to hers as his hand slipped beneath the cup of her bra. Rey keened into the kiss as his fingers traced the lightest of circles around her nipple, lubricated by the moisture left behind.

Hands slipping lower, she bunched the fabric of his shirt again, pulling it partway up his back before he took the hint and yanked it the rest of the way off. Abandoning her lips for an almost unforgivable three seconds before he descended on her once more, swallowing her mewls of desperation as his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple, twisting the abused flesh and making her cry out.

“So sensitive,” he muttered, lips close enough that she tasted every puff of breath. She felt the way his mouth formed his words, the way his lips dragged their approval against hers. The way his bare skin slid across hers, static electricity thrumming between every inch of their connected flesh. She chased him again, whining when he pulled from her reach. “Shh, baby,” he murmured, reaching behind her with one hand to pop open the clasp of her bra. “Let me watch you writhe for me.”

The slow, almost transcendent way Ben slid the straps down her arms warred with the fire pooling low in her belly. She wanted him _desperately,_ having never before wanted anything this much in her life. Never before allowing herself to _want_ in such a way. It was all-consuming, the way desire bled into her veins and fed the need to give herself to him completely.

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he flung her bra to the side, cupping her bare tit and seemingly marveling at the way his hand spanned so much of her chest. She felt small in his grasp, delicate in a way she was rarely allotted.

“You’re so tiny,” he breathed, thumb strumming her nipple, flicking back and forth across the pebbled peak. He brought that thumb to her lips, tracing the shape slowly as his eyes locked onto hers. Staring at her with a startling intensity, a depth of emotion that was impossible to resist.

She opened her mouth, and his thumb slipped inside. He pressed it against her tongue, dragging across it until she curled it around the intrusion. The way his breath stuttered in his chest made her bold, wrapping her lips around him and _sucking._

He groaned, slowly twisting his thumb in and out of her mouth as she sucked and laved at it with her tongue until it was completely covered in her spit. Dragging it across her teeth, he finally pulled it out, trailing wet down her bottom lip before he returned his attention to the sensitive bud of her nipple.

She gasped, the wet friction against her skin making her break out in gooseflesh. Hands feathered down his exposed back, feeling his muscles as they rippled and shook above her.

“Touch me,” she begged. His lips curled into that devilish grin again, eyes abandoning his work on her chest to flit back to hers.

“Mmm,” he hummed, fingernails lightly scraping against her oversensitive breast. “Good girls say ‘please.’”

Without breaking eye contact, he blew a breath down her chest, the slick wet of her saliva making it cold. It was like her nipple stood at attention, reaching toward the warmth of his mouth. Rey shuddered, unable to look away.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please touch me, Ben. I-I need it.”

He smiled.

It was barely another second before her jeans and underwear were gone, lost in the black hole ether of her room. They could disappear for eternity and she wouldn’t care, not if he kept his hands on her. Thick, blunt fingers ran up the length of her inner thigh, his lips on hers the moment he dragged them through her wet folds. Swallowing the pitiful little sounds that escaped her throat for himself, savoring the taste of her desire on his tongue.

“Look how wet you are for me,” he groaned, eyes torn between watching her face and watching the way his hand stroked through the drenched folds of her cunt. “Are you always so responsive, sweetheart?”

Rey shook her head, moaning when his fingertip breached her opening. He circled it, barely dipping within before retracting from the place she needed him most. His fingers slid up, coated in her essence as they gently stroked her clit. She cried out, one hand slapping against his forearm to anchor herself as the other slid into his hair.

“No?” he asked, his voice steady, as though every miniscule touch of his fingers on her pussy wasn’t sending her to another realm of existence altogether. She keened, writhing as he gave her the barest amount of pressure on her clit. “Use your words, baby.”

“Just for you,” she gasped, throwing her head back when he awarded her verbal answer by stroking two fingers around her hole.

“How long?” he asked, voice deepening as he caught her eye. Too many layers of pleasure were blanketing her, the question flying through her mind and exiting without becoming something tangible to answer. He took mercy on her, slowly thrusting two fingers inside of her. “How long have you wanted this, Rey?”

She’d known him such a short time, but it felt like it’d been years since he blew into her life like a meteor. Years since she first looked upon him and saw something unattainable, something like a promise broken in the same breath in which it’s made.

In lieu of her answer, his quick fingers quirked within her, curling against her front wall in search of the spongy patch of flesh only ever reached by her vibrator. She let out a guttural moan as he stroked it, pumping his fingers so that pure ecstasy replaced the blood in her veins.

“Because I’ve wanted you since day one,” he grunted, rapt eyes still trained on her face, watching her expressions as he pulled her closer and closer to the precipice. “I walked into that kitchen just minutes after quietly fucking Bazine, even at her insistence that we didn’t have to be quiet for you. Like you were something lesser. Below her, not even deserving of a name. And I _saw you_ , with your reheated lasagna and your tiny little sleep shorts, mussed hair shining like a halo in the kitchen light, and I wondered how I could possibly return to someone else’s bed when you were _right there._ ”

His thrusts grew in speed, impatient with his own teasing, and Rey dug her nails into his arm as his thumb circled her clit.

“I thought about bending you over that kitchen counter right then and there,” he continued, his voice a low growl as her moans grew louder. “Wanted to fuck this tight little pussy while Baz waited for me to go back to bed. Wanted you to go to sleep with my cum still leaking out of your perfect little cunt.”

With that, Rey careened over the edge of oblivion. Her orgasm shot through her like a stroke of lightning, electricity pumping from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her walls clenched down on his unrelenting fingers, crying her ecstasy into the room until he kissed her. Until he swallowed those sounds so they belonged only to him, locking them in the cavern of their connected mouths.

His fingers slid from her drenched pussy slowly, like he was committing the sensation of her wanton cunt wrapped around his digits to memory. He looked at her, eyes consumed by black pools of craving. Rey panted her way back to earth as Ben rid himself of his pants and boxers. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her jaw.

“Good?” he asked, his fingers still slightly damp as they wrapped around her neck.

“Good,” Rey agreed breathlessly. He leaned down, lips trailing across her clavicle as her chest heaved. Allowing the pheromones of her orgasm to dance across his taste buds. Like sampling a fine wine, he seemed to relish in her flavor. He shuffled, and she felt the hard length of his cock pressing insistently against her hip. Glancing down, Rey bit her lip, letting out a huff of anxiety at the size. He followed her gaze, a cheshire grin stretching across his face as he took in her widened eyes and awed expression.

He was… very large. Well-endowed. Beautifully proportionate. More so than she’d even assumed, seeing him in nothing but his boxer briefs the night before. With a thick vein running the underside and a slight curve, her mouth watered at the idea of how he was nearly destined to hit every exquisite spot within her body.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Rey,” he informed her, his big hand wrapping around his dick doing nothing to diminish the size. “And you’re going to come on my cock, but not until I say, okay?”

Her voice suddenly felt miles away, eyes darting up to his as he settled in the cradle of her hips. She could barely nod, and he _tsk’d,_ kissing her gently.

“Use your words, baby,” he reminded her gently.

“I can’t come until you say,” she parrotted, sighing into his mouth when he rewarded her with another deep kiss.

“Good girl,” he muttered, making some base instinct preen within her. She had no idea being a _good girl_ was something that got her going, but the way Ben muttered it so naturally, his deep velvet voice wrapping around her like an embrace, made her believe that, as long as _he_ was the one awarding her with such praise, she could very well develop an attachment to it.

He stroked the head of his cock through her folds, lubricating himself in her juices. Every pass against her clit made her shudder, hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders as he finally notched himself at her entrance.

“Gonna go nice and slow, okay?” he assured her, stroking his knuckles down the side of her neck. “Gonna fill you up so good, sweetheart, I promise.”

He pressed in the first inch, making her gasp as her walls parted for him. He hissed through his teeth when she clenched, muscles bearing down on the intrusion as though they could suck him in deeper.

“Relax, baby,” he breathed. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise, but you gotta open up for me.” One hand still braced against her throat, the other snaked between their bodies, fingers deftly circling her clit and making her groan against his shoulder. She felt something within her shift, and her entire body opened up.

He slid in inch by inch, giving short, shallow thrusts as he introduced himself into her welcoming, pliant body. Feeding her his entire length like a final meal. She’d never before been stretched so fully, a slight burn filling her pelvis. The pleasure washed out any pain, every slight thrust making her grunt. She tried to buck against him, and he slapped a hand against her hip, gripping it tightly and growling in her ear.

“Patience,” he said, his voice like gravel on a dirt road. “I’ll fuck you the way you want soon enough.”

When he finally bottomed out, they both let out a groan. She adjusted, gasping at the sensation of utter completion.

“Okay?” he asked cautiously.

Rey nodded. “So… so full, Ben.” She felt ready to burst, his cock stuffed so far inside that there was no room for anything else. Every inhale reminded her of the stretch.

Ben grinned, kissing her gently. Smug, and rightly so, but she wasn’t going to allow him the satisfaction. He kissed her pout, insistent lips practically pounding on the doorway into her mouth. She relented after a long moment, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and taste the desire coating her teeth. The inherent need she had for him.

“Can I move now, baby?”

“Yes,” Rey sighed. “Please.” Never beyond begging for him.

He pulled out slowly, eyes darting down to their connected bodies when he pushed back in. Watching the way he split her small body open. She swore she could feel every notch, every vein of his cock as he filled up the tight spaces of her waiting cunt. He groaned against her shoulder as he rolled his hips, the friction threatening to turn into a wildfire with just a few strokes.

“Got such a tight little pussy, _fuck._ ” His thrusts grew in tempo, hitting in deep, rolling waves. Filling her to the brim with every stroke. She clung to him, crying out with every ingress, the fullness never failing to take her breath away as he pumped into her in smooth, measured strokes. “ _Gods,_ can’t get over how fucking _good_ you feel. Like you were made for me, made to take my cock.”

Her chanted _yes, yes, yes,_ was lost to her own moans as his thrusts rattled her bedframe. The throes of passion dragged her under, nearing the edge of that blinding pleasure more rapidly than she could ever recall. It was like he knew her body completely, knew _exactly_ what spots he needed to hit to make her come.

As if on cue, he moved slightly, bracing a knee under her hips so they tilted up. Suddenly, every drive of his cock hit that perfect spot inside her, and the moan he dragged from the dredges of her lungs filled the room.

A shrill ringing filled the space, making Ben pause and Rey cry out in protest. He listened for a moment, then sat up on his knees, dick still within her as he reached behind him in search.

His jeans.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she asked, gasping for breath as he fished his phone out of his pocket. The screen was lit up, and a quick glance had him grinning in that treacherous way, making her heart and her cunt clench.

He stifled a groan as he fell back over her, swiping the little green button on the phone to answer it. Holding a thumb over the receiver, he wrapped a hand around her throat.

“Stay quiet for me, sweetheart,” he whispered as he resumed his thrusting. “Hey,” he said into the phone, pressing a button to put it on speakerphone. He set it on her _chest._

“Hey!” a shrill, overly excited voice came through the other end, making Rey’s eyes widen as Ben grinned again. _Bazine._ “What’s up?”

His thrusts were unrelenting, still filling every inch of her wet, waiting cunt while his girlfriend spoke on the other end. He bit back a moan when she clenched down on him in retaliation. “Nothing, just--”

“Perfect. Plans with the girls fell through, we barely even made it past one drink!” He tilted her hips up with his hand, squeezing her throat when it sent a ripple of pleasure through her entire body. The moan was more of a breathy exhale, and he grinned again, completely aware of what he was doing during this little game of theirs. “I’ll see you at my place in an hour.”

Ben rolled his eyes. He gave her a look as though saying, _watch this._ “I don’t think--”

“Oh, no, no,” Baz laughed, making Ben purse his lips. He fucked harder into Rey’s cunt, combining with the pressure on her throat and making her head swim. She felt her eyes rolling back, mewling something pitiful and high-pitched around the small gap in her esophagus. “I wasn’t giving you an option, Kylo. You’ll be there in an hour. Make it work.”

“Bazine--”

“Are you still arguing?” she said sarcastically as Rey’s orgasm approached. It was like Ben could _feel it,_ abandoning the grip on her hip to circle her clit as she flew toward the edge. Every quick inhale was a gasp, her vision going black at the edges as he fucked her faster. “An hour, _maybe_ an hour ten, got it? If you beat me there, have my stupid roommate let you in.”

At this, fury crossed his features for a moment before settling in to something calm and excruciatingly dangerous. He licked his lips, smiling in a way that made Rey’s muscles lock up. He put a thumb over the receiver again.

“You can come, sweetheart,” he told her gently, and the dam she’d been suppressed behind _erupted._

She came all at once, Ben holding her throat as she screamed breathlessly. He continued his thrusting at the same punishing pace, two fingers still stroking her clit, sensation practically tearing her apart at the seams.

“Got it,” Ben huffed into the phone. “See you then.”

He released her throat, and she took a huge inhale of breath before she cried out.

He flicked the ‘call end’ circle and clicked a button on the side of his phone before tossing it to the floor. Sitting up on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rey up so she was balanced on nothing but his cock. She scrabbled, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he fucked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“What the fuck?” she demanded once she had the tiniest amount of breath back. “Y-You said--”

“Couldn’t exactly say no,” he grunted, lifting her bodily up and down on his dick and bucking up into her at the same time, the angle making him slide to new, unexplored depths. “Besides, this just means she’ll--” he moaned, burying his face in her neck, “-- _fuck,_ walk in on me fucking her ‘stupid roommate.’”

“I do _not - fuck,_ ” she broke off with a groan, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he rapidly built her toward another peak. “A-Are you just--” she whimpered as he pulled out suddenly, depositing her on the bed and situating her so she was on her hands and knees.

“Brace yourself, baby,” he grunted into the curve of her shoulder, dragging his teeth along her skin. She blindly reached out, one hand curling around the wood of her headboard as the other gripped the sheets beneath her chest.

He plunged back in all at once, resuming his pace almost immediately, and the angle had her screaming into her pillow. One hand on her hip, pulling her back against every thrust, the other snaked its way into her hair. He coaxed her back, making her lift her head as the slap of skin against skin filled the room.

“I want to hear you,” he demanded. “You scream so prettily for me, such a good girl while I _wreck_ this beautiful little pussy.” His thrusts were hitting new angles, fucking her so deep and so good that tears collected in the corners of her eyes. “Wanted this yesterday. You kept _teasing me,_ pressing your thigh into mine like you had no idea what you were doing. What _we_ were - _gods, fuck -_ doing on that couch.” He sped up, the hand on her hip creeping around and pressing against her clit once more. Light erupted behind her eyes as she moaned, unabashed and wanton, into the empty space of her bedroom. “And then I had to go to bed with _her,_ and fuck her like she was _you._ ”

The possession in his tone, like she was something to be won. A prize he’d yet to acquire. It _did things,_ wringing that blinding pleasure out of her like a damp washcloth. Like he was _angry_ with her for not giving in to the desires she’d been mostly unaware of.

As if he would have gone to bed with her, with Baz sitting right there, had she only said the word.

“Ben,” she cried out his name, chanting it with every thrust. The hand in her hair tightened, yanking her head back against his shoulder and then wrapping around her throat to hold her there.

“I fucked her, and all I could think about was _you,_ ” he hissed against her neck, laying wet, sloppy kisses that were more teeth and tongue than lips against skin.

“Please," she begged, her jealousy lost in the throes of passion, enveloped by the heat of his body and the possessiveness in his grip. “Please, Ben, I’m so close, please let me come.”

He grunted, a thumb against her jaw holding her in place while he kissed her desperately. His fingers pressed harder against her clit, thrusts beginning to lose their finesse as he fucked into her.

“Gonna wreck this cunt for anyone else,” he said, punctuating his statement with a particularly deep thrust. “And then, we’re gonna go into the living room and fuck on Bazine’s couch until she comes home, aren’t we? Gonna stake your claim on me so she knows never to call my phone again, huh?”

Rey could only nod, pleas falling from her lips like prayers.

“But first, you have to come for me again, Rey. Come on my cock, sweetheart.”

He pinched her clit, and she flew over the precipice.

The heat that had been building in her belly erupted wetly, thighs shaking as she practically exploded around him. He bit into her shoulder as she squeezed him, body taut, gripping her throat just tightly enough to remind her that he had full control as the other hand held her in place. It stretched on for eternity, his cock riding out every aftershock until she grew boneless.

He slipped from within her as she fell forward, catching her around her midsection and turning her in his arms so she laid on her back. His hand pumped his cock above her torso at lightning speed, until he groaned low in his chest and spurted thick white ropes all over her tits and belly.

His chest heaved as he fell on top of her, making her exhale a puff of breath at the sudden weight and effectively covering them both in his cum. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, squeezing her like the very idea of letting go was preposterous.

After a long moment of her combing her hands through his hair, letting him rest his weight atop her, he rolled them to their sides, keeping her stuck firmly to him so her head was in the curve of his throat. She pressed a hesitant little kiss against the sweaty skin there, making him shuffle and open his throat for her curious perusal. A more sure kiss, tasting the tang of his sweat as she sucked the flesh between her teeth.

“I don’t… I never really wanted her,” he muttered, the dominance in his voice absent in their post-coital afterglow. “She was a distraction, really. From something that I was afraid to admit was loneliness.”

Rey understood that feeling. How easy it was to get sucked into something she wasn’t sure she actually wanted, if only to keep herself preoccupied from the weight of her own company. And she knew, _of course_ she knew, that she should be angry. She should be furious with him for putting her in a position like this with her roommate and his girlfriend. For taking a phone call during their _exercises_ , a phone call from the aforementioned girlfriend slash roommate. She should be so, _so_ mad at him.

“You’re not alone,” she instead whispered, the amount of trust she suddenly felt she had in him almost blinding. Ben pulled back, tilting her head up gently so he could look at her. And that intensity smoldered in his eyes, that burning passion that drew her to him in the first place.

“Neither are you,” he responded quietly. He couldn’t know, couldn’t have any idea what a balm his words were to her wounded soul. Brushing her hair back, he laid a kiss on her forehead that was entirely too tender for the way he’d just owned her body. “Not if you don’t want to be.”

“It’s a bit of a mess though, isn’t it?” she chuckled. Ben just shrugged around her.

“We’ll make it significantly more messy before we figure that out,” he promised, the innuendo clear in his voice and making her laugh. He looked at her like she was every star in the night sky at the sound, awe so evident in his gaze that it made her heart do a funny little flip in her chest.

“Only if you want,” he said reverently, brushing her tangled hair back again.

Rey smiled.

“I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have so, so many words of pure filth.
> 
> Huge thank you to [Emily](https://twitter.com/trashpile11/) for being a KICKASS beta and for also being an aggressively beautiful human being. Give her a follow on Twitter <3
> 
> (Also follow [me](https://twitter.com/ebongawk/) perhaps)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, let me know what you guys think! Chapter three coming sometime soon.


	3. Quick Thinking

A half hour later, Rey got up on still-wobbly legs to use the bathroom and came back to the slightly disappointing view of Ben in his boxer briefs standing in her bedroom. She suspected that their tryst was over, having deduced that maybe they should work through the Bazine blockade before they establish anything more permanent.

It seemed Ben, once again, had other ideas.

He pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss, his lips caressing hers with an adoration that had her stomach fluttering like a butterfly’s wing. His hands wrapped around her back, reminding her of her nakedness and making her pull away awkwardly.

“Ah, let me just--” He caught her wrists in his huge hands when she moved to grab her sweater off the floor, pulling them firmly against his chest. She looked up at him, firmly manacled and exactly where he seemed to want her - in his grasp and nude.

“You weren’t planning on getting dressed, were you, sweetheart?” he asked softly. “I’m not done with you yet.” She was pulled in by the intensity in his eyes, the seductive heat in his gaze that melted her right back into a pool of want.

“But Baz--”

“I told you,” he shrugged, bending close to her ear and caressing the lobe with his lips. “I’m gonna make sure she knows exactly who I want.” She shuddered, leaning against him and closing her eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if you were serious.” How could she be? The sheer insanity of it all reverberated through her chest once more. She barely knew this man, but the pull to him was far too strong. She was but a buoy adrift in a sea of  _ Ben, _ no horizon in sight as the waves of his desire lapped at her. Drawn into his whiskey-brown depths, Rey was destined to be forever lost amidst his ocean.

He could change his mind tomorrow or next week or next year and she knew she’d still be drowning in this moment.

“You’ll learn pretty quickly that I am a man of my word,” he informed her matter-of-factly. With that, he released her wrists, his arms wrapping around her hips and hoisting her up. She yelped as he threw her over his shoulder, grabbing the comforter off her bed before marching into the living room composed primarily of Bazine’s furniture.

She was giggling as she ran her hands across the defined muscles of his back. One particular stroke of her finger down his spine made him shiver, and she stored that tidbit of information away for later. Knowing he was ticklish somehow made him more human, more attainable to her.

He practically threw her on Baz’s expensive couch, the wooden frame groaning beneath her weight as he handled her like a doll, arranging her so she was wrapped in her comforter with her head on the plush throw pillows.

Ben sighed as he settled his body atop hers, his breath ghosting along the length of her throat in something that was somehow seductively possessive. A sigh escaped her lungs as his nose glided up the length of her neck, pressing soft kisses to the tender love bites she knew were already forming bruises.

“I’m going to go down on you,” he said simply, lips whispering against the curve of her jaw. Rey shuddered. “I’m going to wring every orgasm I can from your gorgeous little body until you’re begging me to stop. And when Bazine walks through that door, sometime in the next hour, I’d say, I’m going to look at her with my mouth on your cunt while you scream my name.”

He paused, that wolfish grin overtaking his mouth as he brushed her hair back. Something positively feral and hungry fell across his features. Looking at her like she was Little Red Riding Hood marching through his forest.

She expected him to say more, to spill more filth against her skin, brandishing her as his with every possessive word in his repertoire. Instead, he kissed her, tongue plundering her mouth as his hands ran up and down the length of her thighs. Warming her skin with friction and the heat of desire. She squirmed beneath him, moaning against his lips as his fingertips skimmed her center.

“Wet already,” he marveled. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’ll be the death of me.”

Rey shook her head, wanting to protest that  _ no, no, _ he wasn’t allowed to die until he came through on his promises. Until he’d wrung her out like a wet dish towel, leaving her to be nothing but a discolored mess of cum and gibberish. Then he opened her hips, spreading her thighs to fit the breadth of his shoulders, and any snappy retort was lost in curiosity. Lost in a hunger that very nearly mirrored his own.

_ This is mine, _ she thought anxiously, eyes darting to the front door that her shitty roommate was set to walk through at any moment.  _ He’s mine. _

Never before had she so desperately wanted to own someone. The feminist in her veins informed her vehemently that people are not prizes, that she was stronger than her basic instincts to be coddled and kept, and to want to coddle and keep someone.

But wrapped up in him, her reality was skewed. And that desperate need to belong to him, to have  _ him _ belong to  _ her, _ drowned out the voice of reason she’d trapped in the depths of her mind.

_ You are mine. _

He settled between her legs, adjusting the comforter so that it was tucked tightly around her, keeping most of her modesty hidden away from any prying eyes. Or, Rey assumed, any smartphone camera that might potentially be used as blackmail fodder.

It struck her, in a strange moment of clarity through her lust-ridden haze, that Ben was a surprisingly thoughtful man.

And then his tongue parted her pussy lips in a thick stripe, and coherency flew away.

Her back arched off the couch, a gasp rushing from her lungs as his expert tongue swirled nonsensical patterns against her cunt. She didn’t -  _ couldn’t have _ known, no one had ever--

His tongue circled her entrance, making her groan low in her chest as her fingers fisted in his hair. Holding him against her. The tip of his tongue dragged up, circling the flaming bud of nerves that had been waiting years for him. Her hips bucked against his face, holding his hair like reins between her legs as he flicked his tongue against it.

Lips wrapped around it, sucking lightly as she cried out into the empty apartment.

He moaned, the vibrations traveling up her empty cunt and making her entire body shudder. She clenched around nothing, body desperately seeking something to fill it up.

As though reading her thoughts, she felt the gentle prod of his finger at her entrance as his tongue continued its expert strokes against her clit. He pulled it between his lips again, sucking as he plunged two fingers inside of her. Thighs squeezing around his shoulders, Rey could only watch as he took total control over her pleasure once again.

His fingers crooked in that same ‘come hither’ motion, dragging along her front wall in a way that had her convulsing all at once.

“Has anyone ever fucked you with their mouth before, Rey?” Ben asked from between her legs, fingers still coaxing all of that stimulated flesh. His breath ghosted along her wet cunt, making her shiver.

“No,” she gasped as he scissored his fingers within her, filling her almost as completely as his cock did. “No one. Just you, Ben.”  _ Just you have this. _

He smirked, smug and knowing and so impossibly handsome, lips glistening with her desire. He crooked his fingers again, making her gasp and moan and driving her toward an orgasm at lightspeed.

“I like that,” he admitted, twisting his wrist as he fucked her harder with his fingers. “I like knowing that  _ this _ belongs to me.”

“A-All of it,” she stuttered, nails scraping along his scalp as he pulled her clit back between his lips. “All of it is yours.”

He grinned against her cunt.

“I know, baby girl.”

He groaned against her clit as a third finger breached her entrance, stretching and filling her wet channel as he coaxed that orgasm closer with every crook of his fingers. She was dredged in desire, chest panting with exertion and covered in a sheen of sweat as he scraped her clit with his teeth. The edge was just within reach.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Come, Rey.”

She shot into her orgasm just as the lock on the front door jiggled. The scream of his name ripped from the depths of her lungs filled the living room as the door flew open, Ben’s mouth unrelenting as his fingers fucked her through the aftershocks.

_ “What the fuck!?”  _ Bazine screamed. Rey’s eyes widened with horror as she looked down at Ben, still with his mouth latched to her cunt. Suddenly, something that had seemed so perfect an idea for marking her territory to her roommate was an awful, horrifying way to announce a relationship.

_ What have I done? _

Ben, eyes shining with mirth, slowly pulled away from Rey’s pussy without sparing a glance at their guest. “Hello, Bazine,” he said casually, three fingers deep inside Rey’s cunt. He very slowly sat up, keeping Rey’s eyes on him as he extracted his wet digits. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Rey’s thighs shook as he carefully wrapped them in her comforter. She didn’t dare look at her disgruntled roommate, the seethe from Bazine sweeping in a volcanic eruption through the room. Spreading the ash of her disbelief like a blanket over the apartment.

An indignant scoff.

“I  _ heard you _ fucking someone on the phone before you hung up!”

Rey looked at Ben, eyes wide with shock as a knowing smirk settled across his features. He finally awarded Bazine a glance, brow quirked as if to say,  _ and? _

“You heard me fucking Rey, actually.”

“Ugh!” Baz shouted as the door slammed shut. “What the actual fuck is  _ wrong with you?!” _ Rey felt herself shrinking as Ben sat up straighter, seeming to find strength for the both of them. “You’ve been fucking my  _ ugly-ass roommate  _ this  _ entire time!?” _

“Hey!” Ben shouted, his voice echoing in the small space like a clap of thunder as he stood up. It would result in a noise complaint in no time if he kept that up. “Don’t you  _ dare _ insult her.”

“Oh  _ fuck you, _ you two-timing asshole! You literally just  _ fucked her on my couch!” _

“I only ate her pussy on your couch,” Ben shrugged. “I fucked her in her bed.”

“Fucking disgusting!” The thump of Baz’s purse dropping to the floor. “How fucking  _ dare _ you come into my home and  _ violate _ my furniture with that  _ slut!” _

“I told you not to fucking insult her!” Ben shouted, his voice so strong she swore it rattled the kitchen cabinets.

“Oh please, you goddamn asshole! You’re  _ only _ good for that mediocre dick!”

“That’s  _ enough, _ you vapid harpy!”

Rey hadn’t even realized it was her own voice that spoke until she met Baz’s bewildered eyes, standing beside Ben with the blanket wrapped tightly around her naked body. Anger bled like adrenaline through her veins, warming her from the inside out.

“How dare you throw this fucking fit when the only reason you’re even here is because your Chem T.A. obviously didn’t care to fuck you,” Rey spit. Baz’s eyes widened. “You literally swapped one dick out for another, right?”

Bazine’s face contorted into something furious.

“Fuck you, you boyfriend-stealing  _ bitch _ ,” she retorted, crossing her thin arms and cocking a hip. “He’s only fucking you because you’re clearly ready to open your legs for whatever drive-by cumshot walks through this door.”

“Don’t talk to me about being a slut when you may as well have a revolving door between your legs,” Rey hissed. “How many men do you have on rotation? Actually, fuck that - how many men currently believe that you’re  _ faithful _ to them? Are you pissed because I fucked your boyfriend or are you pissed that you got played at your own fucking game?” It was like nine months of frustrations were culminating beneath her skin, making Rey itchy and hot with every pent up vexation she’d suppressed for way too long.

Bazine sucked a breath through her nose, poised like she was ready to pounce.

Ben stepped in front of Rey, an arm across her abdomen even as something like awe drenched the resentment in his features. Baz’s eyes flicked between them, her jaw clenched so hard Rey thought she might hear the grinding teeth.

“You two deserve each other,” she spit, leaning down and grabbing her purse. She looked at Ben, something predatory settling in her features. Rey watched as she attempted to flip the script again. “Once you get sick of that whore, let me know. We can work out something mutually beneficial, Kylo.”

“That isn’t my name,” Ben tossed out casually. Bazine’s eyes widened. “I knew once I was done with you, your toxicity was going to try and poison my everyday life. You’d be that much closer to finding me if you knew who I really was.”

Bazine’s eyes narrowed, the sneer on her face making her look ancient in the dim light.

“Lose my number,” she spit.

“I never saved it.”

She just stared at him, eyes wild, before she reeled on Rey. Ben stepped closer to her, even as Rey held her ground with a hand on his arm. Ready to push him out of the way and defend herself.

“I want you out of  _ my _ fucking apartment in an hour,” Bazine spewed, venom coating every syllable. “And I never want to see your fucking face again.”

“We go to school together,” Rey called as Bazine whirled around, yanking the front door open and slamming it shut. She took a slow breath, shoulders sagging as the stomping echoed down their hallway.

Well. Bazine’s hallway, anyway.

“Fuck,” Rey breathed, rubbing her temples as Ben put tentative hands on her shoulders. “I have nowhere to go.” Another thought struck her, rapidfire in her mind as the mess she’d made of her living situation began clicking into something coherent in her mind. “And even if I  _ did, _ my name is on the lease, so  _ legally _ I have to pay rent. I can’t afford rent here and somewhere else!”

“Hey,” Ben breathed, pulling her into his arms and rocking them gently. “Don’t worry about it. Just get all your stuff together, okay?”

It was utterly impossible  _ not _ to worry about it, but she appreciated his sentiment as they dressed together in her room before she yanked the sheets off her bed, sticking them in her hamper to be washed whenever she had a chance. Ben was on his phone in the hallway for a few minutes before he came back in, laying a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

“We’re going to get this taken care of,” he promised her, the soothing tenor of his voice making some of her insecurities melt away. It shouldn’t be so  _ easy _ to trust him, but it was like part of her heart, part of her very soul was vouching for him. The idea that he could hurt her felt overwhelmingly preposterous, so ridiculous she shoved the thought away as soon as it reared.

_ I don’t even know him. _

_ And yet… _

Fifteen minutes later, a knock on the door made Rey’s heart thunder with anxiety in her chest. No way Bazine was back already, right?

Ben stood from where he’d been methodically folding her clothes, laying them in her two secondhand duffel bags for easy transportation. Loud greetings filled the apartment, and suddenly two men and another young woman were crowding in Rey’s tiny bedroom, arms laden with cardboard boxes and packing tape.

“Hi!” the tiny girl greeted jovially. “I’m Rose! This is my boyfriend, Finn, and this is Finn’s boyfriend, Poe!”

Rey blinked at them.

“Rey,” she finally breathed, making Ben grin behind the three newcomers. His eyes were warm, like everything he cared about was in this room.

“We’re here to help you move!” the one Rose referred to as Poe said excitedly. “Where do you want me to start?”

They collected her things in a whirlwind of chaotic energy, loading up boxes that Rose helpfully labeled with a Sharpie. She owned so little. Poe and Ben carried out her bed and dresser, Rose helping Rey put together a few changes of clothes in an overnight bag, as well as her computer and her schoolwork into an overnight bag that they threw into Ben’s car. The rest of her things were loaded onto Finn’s truck and in Rose’s SUV with promises that it would be safely delivered to the trio’s house until she figured out what her next step was.

An hour and five minutes later, Rey was leaving her key on the coffee table and climbing into Ben’s car as Finn, Poe and Rose drove away with her belongings. She wrung her hands nervously as Ben heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“I know they can be a bit… overwhelming,” Ben began, reaching across the center console to take her hands in his. “And I’m sorry for not consulting you before I invited them over to help. I just wanted you out of there.”

Rey let out a breathy laugh. “Maybe I’d be more overwhelmed if I didn’t feel like I was so far out of my element,” she confessed. “And if this was the first time I had to make a speedy getaway from a living situation.” The acknowledgement of her past felt altogether too soon, and she risked a glance at her partner to gauge his reaction.

Ben just stared at her, still with that same smitten expression of wonder and curiosity. His eyes were bright in the setting sun, the smile across his cheeks something otherworldly in its loveliness.

“We can go back to my place,” he said after a moment. “And talk -  _ actually _ talk,” he held up a hand when she opened her mouth. She had to swallow back her snarky comment with a grin. “If you’re willing, that is. Otherwise, I’m sure Rosie is already making Poe and Finn set you up in their guest bedroom.”

Rey wanted to immediately reject what felt like charity. Her nails bit into her palms as she swallowed back a negative statement.

“Why are they being so nice to me?”

Ben glanced at her as he pulled out of the parking spot.

“Because I told them that you’re important to me.”

* * *

“You’re kidding me,” Rey said as they pulled up into the garage of Ben’s  _ very elegant _ condo. “Why were you always at our shitty apartment if you live  _ here?” _

Ben laughed, reaching into the backseat to grab her overnight bag and her school bag.

“You really think Bazine would let me slip away if she knew about any of this?” He held both her bags in one hand as the other fished his keys out of his pocket, and something about that was inexplicably attractive to her.

Maybe it was the display of strength, as though he hadn’t handled her body like a ragdoll some hours before. Or maybe it was because she was just so attracted to him.

Perhaps both.

Ben motioned for her to enter first, dropping his keys on the entryway table behind her as she took in his home.

It was outrageous, how gorgeous it was. All sleek and modern, with a touch of homeyness sprinkled in the slightly wrinkled throw blanket over the back of the couch, the picture frames and original artwork hung up on the walls. A well-loved copy of  _ War and Peace _ by Leo Tolstoy was on the coffee table, and an original Super Nintendo stuck out on the black wood entertainment center.

Ben  _ lived _ here. He’d invited her into his  _ home. _ Something he’d not awarded many, she assumed, based on his blasé indifference to Bazine.

“Can I get you some water?” Ben called. Rey followed his voice into a kitchen that meshed well with the rest of the condo. She smiled as he filled two glasses.

He handed her the glass, and she shot up on her toes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as a thank you. She took a long swig of water, and then he was pulling the glass from her hands, setting it down as he crowded her against the counter.

“You have no idea how sexy it is, seeing you in my space,” he murmured, eyes tracing her features as though committing her in this scene to memory. “How sexy  _ you _ are, submerged in all my things.”

“Tell me,” Rey breathed, whimpering when he pressed a long kiss to her neck.

“Women don’t come here.” She felt him grin. “Except Rose and my mother. I don’t  _ let them _ come here. But then you,” another long, wet kiss to her throat, “show up in my life like a goddamn  _ vision, _ and I didn’t think twice about it.”

He paused, hot breath against her skin as she clung to his shoulders like a life raft. “I can’t wait to see the way you look when you walk through my house naked.”

And then he  _ pulled away. _

She protested, pulling him back to her body and tangling her hands in his hair.

“Where are you going?”

He chuckled, eyes dancing as he brushed her hair back. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Talking was the furthest thing from her mind. She yanked him back down to her, capturing his lips like she’d been deprived of them for years.

He kissed her back like the world was ending.

She groaned into his mouth as he pressed her further into the counter, arching her back and holding her jaw in his hands so he could devour her whimpers and mewls like the finest cuisine. He held her like she was made of porcelain, like she was something precious, something to be kept.

Perhaps a small part of her was expecting the fire to die when the depravity of their relationship died. When Bazine was no longer a factor and she was free to be attracted to him leisurely. Like the spark that lit their tryst was kindling from the idea of infidelity.

When his eyes fell on her naked torso after she pulled her sweater off, any doubts bled away all at once.

Ben turned her, pressing her over the counter with his body as his lips trailed down her spine, leaving nothing but heat and desire in their wake. How quickly her body turned into a pool of want for him left her head spinning, lust coating her tongue like candy as he kissed her.

Yanking her jeans down and helping her out of them, Ben’s hands glided up the curves of her backside, exhaling deeply through his nose as he took in the sight of her.

“This is exactly how I pictured you that first night,” he breathed, hands massaging the globes of her ass as his erection pressed against her backside. “Bent over and dripping, just  _ waiting _ for me to fuck you like the good girl I knew you were going to be.”

“Please,” she gasped as he pressed her face into the granite. “Please fuck me, Ben, I’ve been good.”

“You have,” he groaned against her neck, the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered filling her otherwise empty mind. His t-shirt rubbed against her bare back, and Rey gripped the countertop. “You’ve been  _ so _ good, sweetheart. So perfect for me. Perfect little girl with her perfect little pussy, just waiting for me to fill her up.”

She felt him slide his length through her wet folds, sighing when he dragged it along her clit. Coating himself again in her essence before he began pressing in, in,  _ in. _

The stretch still burned, but more pleasantly. Her body accepting his cock with a chanting,  _ yes, yes, welcome back. _ Rey herself was panting his name as he gave a few shallow thrusts, opening her back up as he filled her.

He let out a gasp as he bottomed out, hips flush with hers, not allowing her a moment to adjust as he pulled out and thrust  _ hard _ back in. Her hip bones dug into the counter, but Rey barely felt it, too lost in the sensation of his cock splitting her open again and again.

“Gonna fuck you on every surface of this apartment,” he grunted, driving over and over again into her wanton cunt. Sensation spread across her skin in a blaze of rough denim and soft cotton, his clothed body somehow making her more wet.

His inability to satiate himself with her only made her beg for more.

“Would you like that, baby?” he asked, his voice level. “You want to  _ defile _ every square inch of this fucking house?” The mocking in his tone was a throwback to Baz’s words, but she could barely register that as his cock drove into her g-spot over and over.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please, what, baby?”

“Please fuck me deep,” she gasped. “Fuck me e-everywhere in your home,  _ please.” _

“I will,” he vowed, one hand grasping the counter beside her hip, using it to thrust even harder, his other hand pulling her hips back with every ingress. The smack of skin against skin filling the kitchen in debauched echoes of passion. “Over and over again. And I’m going to eat your pussy and fuck your face, spill my cum down your throat. Your body won’t remember a cock that isn’t mine.”

She screamed her appreciation for his plan.

The hand on her hip snaked around, pressing down hard on her abdomen where she could feel him moving inside. It made him feel impossibly bigger, made her clench and bear down as he continued thrusting. Made her orgasm build like a tidal wave, growing larger and larger as it neared the edge.

_ “Fuck,”  _ he gasped. “Fuck, baby, just like that.” He was breathless, panting as his own finish closed in. He bent over her body again, fingertips slipping lower and finding her clit. She cried out, every nerve in her body alight and overstimulated. “Fuck, Rey, sweetheart, your pussy gets so tight when you’re gonna come, makes it hard for my cock to fuck you deep the way you need.”

“Don’t stop,” Rey begged as her body began to vibrate.

“Never,” he responded. “Never gonna want to stop fucking you, babygirl. Need you to come, though, baby, need you to come on my cock.” 

He slipped his fingers in harsh circles around her clit, and the tidal wave crashed against the shore with a wet pulse of heat.

She came with a scream that got lost in her throat, a noiseless cry that echoed through his apartment and stuck to his walls. Her cunt fluttered and milked him, every muscle in her body seizing as he continued his brutal fucking into her pussy. Dragging out the aftershocks and pushing her head-first into the ether.

He slapped the counter as he yanked himself out of her, the warm splashes of his cum finding her skin a scant second later. Rey could barely hold herself up, arms and legs shaking with her release.

She could honestly say she’d never been fucked so thoroughly.

Ben pressed reverent kisses into her neck and shoulders as Rey’s breathing recovered, lungs burning with how loudly she must’ve screamed for him. His clothes had to be covered in cum, as thoroughly as the rest of her body was, she assumed, and maybe she’d ask if they could shower together once she found her voice again.

“I have every intention of keeping you,” Ben whispered into her skin. It felt like a vow and a secret, something soft that spilled a tattoo of promise beneath her skin. “And spoiling you and fucking you and worshipping you, Rey. The way I think you deserve, even if you seem so inclined to believe that you aren’t worthy of it.”

Tears pricked in her eyes, biting her bottom lip as he turned her in his arms and lifted her onto the counter. Her entire body sagged against him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He’d sunk to the core of every issue she’d suppressed for years in a single sentence, and she buried her face in his neck, unable to face the open honesty she knew to be written across his features.

“Only if you want,” he echoed his earlier sentiment. Rey couldn’t help but chuckle as he dragged his palms along her spine, spreading his release along her back like he hoped it would soak into her skin.

_ Only if I want? _

It was impossible, how easy the answer flooded her.

“I want, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have the conclusion to my #roomiesbf contribution!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this story <3 Please comment and kudos your thoughts!
> 
> Special shout out to my amazing beta, [Emily](https://twitter/com/trashpile11/), who is a lovely human and you should give her a follow on Twitter.
> 
> As always, I appreciate you all endlessly!
> 
> See you next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ebongawk/) for sad and smutty reylo!


End file.
